Tour Guide
:Were you looking for the Club Penguin moderator with the same name? The Tour Guide project began on January 26, 2007,A Lot of Tours!! with the intent of helping newcomers find their way around Club Penguin. To take the quiz to become a tour guide, players must be at least 45 days old. Additionally, if a player has two or more bans, they must wait 30 days until their most recent ban ends to take the quiz. While wearing the Tour Guide Hat, players can use a pre-written message that summarizes the room they are in. This can be done by opening the safe chat menu, then mousing over "Activities" and clicking "Give a tour". Tour Guide quiz The quiz can be accessed from the Tour Booth at the Ski Village. From here, the player is prompted to take a eight-question quiz on their knowledge of Club Penguin. If at least seven are answered correctly, the player receives the Tour Guide Hat. If not, the quiz can be taken again until it is passed. Eight of the following questions are presented in a random order. Correct answers are in italics. Some of the answers became inaccurate due to various changes in the game, but were not updated to reflect these changes, and are still counted as correct. *Which of these games has a shark in it? **''Jet Pack Adventure'' **Cart Surfer **Mancala **Sled Racing *What item is always hidden in a different place in the clothing catalog every month? **The red scarf **The green running shoes **''The Viking helmet'' (no longer true as of the July 2015 Penguin Style catalog) **The chef hat *Which of these rooms doesn't have music playing in the background? **Coffee Shop **Dance Club **Pizza Shop **''Pet Shop'' (no longer true as of March 2014) *What item is thrown out of the truck in Level 4 of Bean Counters? **A candlestick **A flower pot **A brick **A teapot *How does the pink puffle play? **Blows bubbles **''Skips with a skipping rope'' **Flies around wearing a propeller cap **Rolls a ball around *Which room has a cuckoo clock? **''Ski Lodge'' **Pet Shop **Pizza Shop **Cave *How many Sled Racing tracks are there? **2 **3 **''4'' **6 *What is the name of Captain Rockhopper’s ship? **The Swift Swimmer **The Voyager **The Icebreaker **''The Migrator'' *What is the name of the big fish in Ice Fishing? **Guppy **Fluffy **''Mullet'' **Blub *In what room can you find old copies of the Penguin Times? **Book Room **''Boiler Room'' **Mine **Coffee Shop *How do you get a pin? **Buy it in the Gift Shop **Click on it **Throw a snowball at it **''Walk on top of it'' (as of the Snowflake Pin, this is no longer true, but instead the "click on it" option is) *Which of these rooms does NOT have a game in it? **Book Room **Pet Shop **Lodge Attic **''Beach'' *What color of puffle can catch on fire? **Blue **''Black'' **Green **Red *How many coins does it cost to buy a player card background? **20 **50 **''60'' **80 :The following question was originally present, but was removed sometime in mid-2008. *What day does the newspaper come out? **Tuesday **''Thursday'' **Saturday **Sunday Trivia *Once the player has become a tour guide, clicking on the Tour Booth at the Ski Village causes a book, titled How to be a Great Tour Guide, to appear in place of the quiz. *If the player attempted to use the "give a tour" option while in an igloo, it would cause the player to say "undefined". This was later changed so that no message would appear. *The Club Penguin Times used to have an "In Focus" that was hosted by a different tour guide each issue. However, it was removed after the newspaper was updated in November 2010. *On May 1, 2009,Penguins Getting Paid Today! tour guides and Secret Agents began to get paid 250 coins per month for doing their duties. *It was featured on the TOUR GUIDE Card-Jitsu Power Card. Gallery TourGuideHatWave.png|A tour guide with the Tour Guide Hat and the "Tours Here" sign TOUR GUIDE card image.png|The TOUR GUIDE card SWF *Tour Guide form References Category:Types of Penguins Category:Penguins